LA HISTORIA DE LA NINJA KITAI
by Angelly Rivera
Summary: Mientras que Naruto y Jiraiya, salen de Konoha para su entrenamiento, se encuentran con Kitai: una chica misteriosa con increíbles poderes y un complejo de cabezota. Después de cuatro años desde la Guerra, Kitai llega a Konoha a visitar a sus antiguos amigos. En su estadía Kitai, descubre nuevos sentimientos, mientras Naruto esta muy confundido por su llegada. Nuevos personajes.
1. ÉL LO LLAMO DESTINO

**Disclaimer: los personajes y lugares no me pertenecen, todos son obras de Kishimoto-sama.**

* * *

**PRIMERA PARTE: LA ESPERANZA.**

* * *

**PRÓLOGO.**

-¡Kitai! ¡Debes huir! ¡Moriré protegiéndote, pero eso es lo único que podré hacer! -gritó ella. Se dio la vuelta y empezó a caminar directo a su muerte.

-No… por favor, no –me escuché decir. Yo avancé un paso hacia ella, pero apenas mi pie descalzo todo el suelo, ella se abalanzó hacia mí y dijo en mi oído:

-Lo siento, Kitai. Pero tú debes vivir, así que, por favor, vive por mí. No mueras hoy, no mueras mañana. Mantente viva. Ahora… corre.

El shock solo duro un instante, mi cuerpo recibió el mensaje antes que mi cerebro… yo corrí. Mientras, corría, tomé una decisión: nunca miraría atrás. Jamás. Y, obviamente, mi meta era mantenerme viva. Y eso hice, pero, el dinero no dura para siempre y eso lo sabía. Sin embargo, duró lo suficiente para que comiera bien durante un tiempo. Solo un plazo de tiempo donde busqué trabajo, pero bueno, no esperaba que pusieran a una pequeña de 9 años a trabajar como cocinera o como aseadora. Claro que no. Ese pequeño plazo se agotó y necesite medidas desesperadas: me convertí en una ladrona. Bien sabía yo, que no honraría nunca a mi Clan de esa manera. Pero, la realidad me destruyo, como el invierno destruye la hermosa flor de verano. Y, ahora mismo, me siento congelada en ese invierno. Y siento que nunca podré salir.

**CAPITULO 1: **ÉL LO LLAMO "DESTINO"

CUATRO AÑOS DESPUÉS.

-¡Kitai! ¡KITAI! ¡KITAI! –el grito se escuchaba demasiado lejos, pero sabía que era él: mi padre. Yo sabía que él estaba del otro lado del fuego, que me quemaría viva si pasaba la línea de fuego, que seguramente me matarían apenas fuera un blanco visible, pero esos pensamientos no me detuvieron para cruzar la línea, yo simplemente alce el brazo y empecé a caminar…

El sonido de un rayo me despertó. Estaba sudada y temblando. Últimamente esa era la única pesadilla que me acompañaba en las noches. Sin embargo, mi cerebro me decía: "Se acerca la lluvia, busca un refugio pronto, piensas en eso después" Y eso fue lo que hice. Me encontraba en la frontera del País del Fuego y el País de la Cascada. Lo sé, porque a pesar de que era de noche, vi el gran árbol del País de la Cascada, y recordé la clase de historia ninja de mi madre. A decir verdad, conservo todos los recuerdos de mi pasado, pero he decidido no evocarlos nunca más. Decido guardar mi bolsa dentro de un árbol hueco, y me alejó del árbol. No quiero morir electrocutada. Exploro donde me encuentro y a lo lejos veo un claro, rodeado de árboles y decido quedarme ahí, mientras veo las gotas de lluvias caer, escuchó a lo lejos un sonido que conozco demasiado bien: pasos acercándose. A pesar de que los truenos y la lluvia alejan el sonido, lo escucho, y por lo visto no deben estar lejos. Me levantó rápido y decido escalar un árbol que está por encima del claro, no pienso mucho en el hecho de que hay una tormenta y que estar arriba en este árbol es estúpido, pero ahora solo tengo curiosidad por estos viajeros que pueden ser un buen botín… y también espero que no me caiga un rayo. Efectivamente, por la vía principal que viene de Konoha se acercan dos siluetas. Al principio no las veo muy bien, pero puedo distinguir dos hombres: uno mayor, quizás de unos cincuenta años, y su acompañante es de alrededor unos trece años, y por lo que estoy viendo deben estar buscando algún lugar donde pasar mientras llueve. Mientras se van acercando, veo en sus frentes algo completamente inconfundible: una banda ninja. Y después lo siento: los recuerdos me azotan la mente tan rápido que pierdo el equilibrio y me caigo del árbol. El dolor es terrible, no sé cómo estoy aun consiente. Sin embargo el dolor y el miedo me dejan paralizada. Sé que ellos vienen hacia acá, lo sé porque escucho pasos acercándose, y estoy muy perturbada por el golpe, para tratar de usar el Kinjutsu de mi Clan. Mi único consuelo es que no me noten y decidan seguir su camino. Pero bueno, la vida no te pone las cosas tan fáciles.

-Hay alguien aquí. Puedo sentir su chakra –escuchó decir al viejo, mientras su voz se escucha aún más cerca.

-Claro que hay alguien por aquí, escuché un grito y después se paró en seco –dijo el más joven con un tono cansado- Quizás está en peligro, debemos encontrarlo.

De ninguna manera. No, no, no, no. Ellos no me iban a encontrar. No lo iba a permitir.

-Hijutsu: Dispersión de chakra –este Jutsu secreto fue pasando de generación en generación en… el Clan al que pertenecía. El chakra se convertiría en partículas tan pequeñas que es imposible rastrearlo. Sin embargo, el éxito de esta técnica es equivalente al chakra presente en el cuerpo. Mi cuerpo está muy perturbado y no puedo hacer muy bien el jutsu, pero espero que eso sea suficiente para que se alejen.

-Qué extraño… hace mucho tiempo no había sentido esto. Se siente tan familiar… -dijo el viejo- Naruto, crea varios clones de sombras, y busca a los lados, si hay alguien puede ser un amigo o enemigo: Mantente alerta… yo haré lo mismo.

-Kage Bunshin no Jutsu –dijeron ambos.

Estos tipos… estaban haciendo esto tan difícil. La espalda y la cadera me dolían, y arrastrarme significaría hacer ruido, sin embargo existía la posibilidad de que no me escucharan sobre el sonido de la lluvia. Puse ambas manos frente de mí, y empecé a arrastrarme. El dolor de la espalda, regreso intensificado. Tuve que ahogar un grito de dolor. Cuando ya estaba más calmada, volví a intentarlo, pero…

-¡Lo encontré! –grito el más joven. Volteé la cabeza tan rápido, que me mareé. No me había dado cuenta que tenía hambre y que la noche pasada no había cenado. El chico me miró con los ojos azules llenos de pura preocupación. Hasta que su rostro cambió de sorpresa… a vergüenza- Vaya, es una chica…

Yo aún estaba paralizada por el miedo que no me enfurecí por su error. Normalmente, me confunden hasta el punto de hacerme enojar. A decir verdad, mi apariencia es la de un chico: tengo el cabello corto, así puedo manejarlo. Uso la ropa que encuentro y hace mucho que no tomo un baño. El joven que esta frente a mí desaparece en una nube, y aparece nuevamente con el viejo, acercándose a mí. Verlos hacer Ninjutsu confirma mis peores miedos: son ninjas. Como aquellos que aniquilaron mi Clan. Mataron a mis padres, a mis hermanos, a mi familia. No me importa si pertenecen a otra aldea. Pero son ninjas. Todos son iguales para mí. La ira fluye en mi interior, como si de mi sangre se tratará. Normalmente, trato de no toparme con ninjas para no tener que sentir esto. Pero hoy es un día de mala suerte.

-Váyanse –a pesar de que la ira nubla mi visión, mi voz se escucha miedosa. _Vaya, que mala primera impresión._ Definitivamente, no me dejaran tranquila -¡No necesito ayuda, idiotas! ¡Váyanse!

-¿De qué hablas? Está muy claro que te caíste… Y en primer lugar, ¿por qué te caíste? –habló el más joven. Ya empezaba a detestarlo.

-¿Te doy un consejo, niñato? Métete en tus propios asuntos –le escupí cada palabra con odio- Y este consejo viene para ambos: sigan su camino y déjenme sola.

-Cuando una mujer dice que quiere estar sola, en realidad no quiere estar sola. Así que déjame ayudarte. Mi nombre es Jiraiya –dijo el más viejo. Y me alzo en sus brazos, aunque proteste y les dije muchas groserías no me dejaban escapar.

-Deberías mantener la boca callada, estúpida. Hazlo porque recogí tu bolsa, por lo menos –dijo Naruto.

-¿Me dices estúpida a mí? –le lancé mi mirada envenenada de odio. El miro hacia otro lado.

-Ero-sennin, ¿no deberíamos dejarla por ahí? Es tan molesta –habló como si yo no estuviera presente, y solo fuera un bulto.

-¿Por qué no le haces caso a este idiota? Es la única buena idea que ha dicho en todo el camino- le dije a Jiraiya.

-Ah no, me gusta ayudar a las damiselas en peligro. Digamos que creo en el destino… y por alguna razón, Naruto y yo, te encontramos.

La forma en la que dijo eso, fue tan fraternal que logró despertar un poco mis sentimientos… pero no podía permitir que eso siguiera pasando. Debía recuperarme y huir. Como siempre hacía.

* * *

** Bueno, gracias por darle la oportunidad a este fic, prometo no defraudarlos/las. Personalmente, cree esta historia, porque bueno, quise hacer una nueva historia, integrar un nuevo personaje, y ver como se desenvolvía. Como ya saben, la Primera Parte se ubica cuando Naruto y Jiraiya salen de Konoha y se encuentran con este nuevo personaje: Kitai. Después de ocho años ellos se reencuentran, (la segunda parte de la historia) y ya verán como se irá desarrollando este fic. **

**Por favor, acepto cualquier comentario, queja y/o sugerencia. Gracias por dejar sus reviews.**

**Un beso y abrazo psicológico desde Colombia. **


	2. EL PLAN INICIAL ERA HUIR

**Disclaimer: los personajes y lugares no me pertenecen, todos son obras de Kishimoto-sama.**

* * *

**CAPITULO 2:** EL PLAN INICIAL ERA HUIR.

Mientras nos alejábamos de la frontera del País del Fuego, y nos acercábamos al País de la Cascada, ya yo estaba resignada a hablar o protestar. Así que me quedé en silencio, pensando en cómo iba a escapar de estos dos. Primero, debía recuperarme. Y ya, después vería hacia donde sería mejor irme. A decir verdad, quería ir a las cercanías de Konoha. Dicen que son buenos botines y vale la pena. De igual forma, yo nunca tenía prisa. Ya había visitado la mayor parte de Países pequeños, pero no me gustaba quedarme por mucho tiempo. Eso significaba, empezar a tener lazos con las personas que me encontraba, y un lazo de amistad, significaba lealtad, y yo no era leal. Yo me iba siempre que las cosas se ponían feas. Yo me iba cuando creía que ya tenía suficiente. ¿Quién querría un amigo así? Entonces, mejor no herir a nadie, y no sufrir yo. Mientras, estaba aún en brazos de Jiraiya, me quedé dormida. Cuando desperté, ya había dejado de llover, y a lo lejos se veía el gran Árbol. Cuando me levanté me di cuenta de dos cosas: no había tenido ninguna pesadilla (para ser sinceros, dormí mucho mejor que en el piso o en un árbol) y dos: estaba recostada en un claro, cerca de un río, con una manta sobre mi cuerpo, mientras veía a Jiraiya y Naruto dormir. ¿Cómo era posible que ellos confiaran en mí? ¿En mí, una desconocida? Porque, bueno, es obvio que ellos no están alerta y que yo, simplemente podría robarles. No saben mi nombre. Podría escapar e ir al País de la Cascada, y perderme. Y eso significaba, comida y comodidad por un tiempo. Quizás un largo tiempo… Solo había un pequeño problema: aún no estaba en condiciones de huir. Me dolía todo el cuerpo, sin embargo era capaz de suprimirlo y de caminar un poco. Exploraría alrededor a ver si encontraba algo para prepararme un ungüento o algo para el dolor. Para mi suerte, no tuve que caminar mucho para encontrar un arbusto de romero. Esto sería suficiente. Por ahora, trataría de aliviar el dolor. Tome varias ramas de romero, por si en el futuro lo necesitaba. Pero primero, debería regresar. Cuando regresé, aún no estaban despiertos. Y por donde se encontraba el sol, a lo mejor aún es muy temprano. O, ellos duermen demasiado. Yo no tengo tiempo, ni ganas para eso. A veces, mis peores pesadillas, vienen en forma de recuerdos. _**"Basta, no pienses en eso. El romero. El dolor. Ahora"**_, me ordené. Me puse manos a la obra. De mi bolsa, saqué una olla que robé en el País de los Campos de Arroz, y una caja de fósforos que encontré. Y empecé a hacer una fogata. No es tan complicado, cuando ya lo has hecho varias veces. Dejé herví un rato el agua con algunas ramas de romero, y después, con una vieja camisa empecé a aplicarlo en la espalda. El alivio, era como por fin encontrar comida, después de no haberlo hecho en una semana. Y hablando de comida… mi estómago gruño. Mi mirada se dirigió al río y pensé "Bueno, hay una primera vez para todo" El plan era pescar algún pescado. O algo digno. Bueno, no fue tan fácil como pensé. No es como que, el pescado iba a saltar a mis manos, y yo lo atraparía. No. No era como yo pensaba. Tardé un rato, pero por fin pude pescar algo. Decidí, ponerlo en el suelo, pero mientras levantaba la cabeza, vi a aquellos dos y… _"Bueno, técnicamente no han hecho nada por ti… pero no seas tan grosera y egoísta"_ Sinceramente, _definitivamente_ era mala en esto de pescar. Pero, después de lo que yo sentí horas y horas, atrapé otros dos pescados. Usaría nuevamente la olla para hervirlos con alguna que otra rama de hierbabuena que guardaba en la bolsa. De nuevo, agradecí en mi mente a mi abuela, por enseñarme, en lo que yo pensaba que eran tonterías, cosas tan valiosas como eso. Yo no era la mejor cocinera del mundo pero eso olía malditamente bien. No pasaron muchos minutos, sin que Naruto y Jiraiya se despertaran.

-Vaya, huele delicioso… -dijo Naruto.

-De nada. Ya te puedes servir –dije, en un suspiro.

-Bueno, gracias, 'ttebayo –sonrió él. Yo le sonreí de vuelta. En mi cuerpo, solo verlo sonreír tuvo un efecto preocupante. Yo quería creer que él era bueno. Él podría ser el verano, que me sacará de este profundo invierno. Pero, yo no estaba lista para este sentimiento que brotaba en mi interior: la esperanza. Alejé esos pensamientos, los oculte detrás del muro que creé en mi cerebro. Hay están escondidos todos los sentimientos que no necesito.

-Bueno, ya yo comí mi parte. Iré a tomar un baño.

-¿Quieres que te acompañe? –dijo Naruto.

-¿Qué parte no escuchaste, Naruto? ¿La parte de "bañarme" o la parte de "la gente se baña desnuda"? ¿Ah? –le respondí con sarcasmo. A lo que él se puso rojo, y empezó a titubear.

-Eh… lo-lo-lo siento-to, verás… esa no era mi intención… o sea sí, la parte de acompañarte…

-Deja de balbucear.

El tardó un momento en responder. Recupero la compostura, respiro hondo y habló.

-Bien. ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

Yo no sé, porque el tenía la costumbre de decir las cosas de una manera tan brusca.

-Me llaman de muchas formas. A decir verdad, llámame como quieras. Me han dicho: ladrona, bandida, estafadora, mendiga, y otras cosas que quizás no quieras escuchar –le respondí de manera evasiva. Pero bueno, no esperaba que el me lo dejara tan fácil.

-Deja de bromear. Tu nombre real. El que te dieron tus padres –dijo el con una pizca de desespero en su tono de voz.

-Yo no tengo padres –le respondí antes de que lo pensara, mientras me golpeaba la frente mentalmente.

-Quiero saber tu nombre. Solo dímelo –ignoró el dolor en mi voz, y la furia que se avecinaba.

-Kitai –y me fui.

* * *

**Bueno, siguiendo con la historia. Trataré en lo posible de subir los capitulos en un corto lapso de tiempo, pero no prometo nada. Aún faltan muchas sorpresas, que no han sido reveladas... por ahora. ¡Gracias por leer, y darme esta oportunidad!**

**Por favor, déjame cualquier comentario, queja y/o sugerencia. Gracias por dejar sus reviews.**

**Un beso y un abrazo psicológico desde Colombia. **


	3. EL COMIENZO DEL SILENCIO

**Disclaimer: los personajes y lugares no me pertenecen, todos son obras de Kishimoto-sama.**

* * *

**CAPITULO 3:** EL COMIENZO DEL SILENCIO

Vi su silueta desaparecer entre los árboles, hasta que no se distinguía su cuerpo de los árboles. Comíamos en un silencio completamente atronador. Yo no tenía muchas ganas de hablar, solo podía pensar en la actitud de Kitai. Era preocupante. Solo podía darle vueltas a la situación: para empezar, cuando la encontramos, no estaba precisamente… _agradecida._ Y, para ser sinceros, ella parecía que tuviera miedo de nosotros. Era como si hubiera visto la reencarnación de su peor pesadilla. Después, ella empieza a tener una actitud a la defensiva, y hostil. A la mañana siguiente, nos prepara el desayuno. Y para finalizar, se enoja cuando la elogio. Y se va. No la entiendo. Y quisiera entenderla. Yo sé, que mucha gente no tiene padres, pero, eso no justifica siempre su actitud… Era como si tuviera miedo, de que hablemos o socialicemos. Y ojalá, pudiera tan solo entenderla un poco.

-Ella es una chica extraña –comentó de repente Ero-sennin, mientras mordía otro trozo de pescado.

-En eso estaba pensando –le respondí, con la mirada pérdida.

-Sí, seguro que piensas en ella –dijo él, ocultando una sonrisa. Ignore su tono sugerente.

-Estoy preocupado por ella… -dije en un suspiro- No la entiendo, ¿por qué tan de repente es tan amable con nosotros? ¿No era ella quién nos dijo "se van a arrepentir cada segundo que pasen conmigo en el infierno"? –cité expresamente lo que nos dijo antes de quedarse dormida.

-No estoy tan preocupado por su actitud. Ella… es poderosa. No sé que tipo de Ninjutsu uso ayer para distraernos, pero definitivamente era poderoso–dijo Ero-sennin, más para sí mismo que para mí.

-¿No decías tú que se te hacia familiar? –pregunté.

-Sí. Pero, espero que no sea la historia que estoy pensando. Espero que no. Si no, su actitud frente a nosotros sería razonable –dijo, en un tono preocupado.

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-Si es así, como pienso, ella tiene muchas razones para desconfiar de nosotros –levanto la mirada, mientras decía eso. Después, observo más allá de mí, hacia el río. Sus ojos se abrieron como platos, y lanzó un suspiro. Yo me di la vuelta… Exhalé un suspiro que no pensé que estaba conteniendo. Estaba preocupado que ella no regresara. Pero lo hizo. Y de qué manera regresó. Ella estaba… más linda. Se había lavado su cabello castaño, y tenía ropa limpia. Ella era linda. Ella _es_. Sí, definitivamente. Tenía el cabello corto, sus ojos eran del color de su cabello y estaba usando una especie de camisón azul, con unos shorts que le llegaban a la mitad del muslo, además, no se notaba tan enferma como ayer.

-Gracias por la comida, Kitai –dijo Ero-sennin, mientras se inclinaba hacia al frente, para dejar los restos de la comida en la bolsa de basura.

-No se acostumbren –dijo ella en un tono frío.

-Kitai, me gustaría… _nos_ gustaría hablar contigo –dijo Ero-sennin en un tono serio, mientras me miraba a mí. Se aclaró la voz y le pregunto con la voz, en un punto entre la curiosidad y el miedo: ¿Qué tipo de Ninjutsu era ese?

-¿De qué me hablas? –respondió Kitai, nada en su expresión corporal decía que estuviera nerviosa, pero en sus ojos se veía que estaba ansiosa.

-Al principio, pude sentir tu chakra, pero después, fue como si hubiera desaparecido. ¿Qué técnica era esa? –le respondió Ero-sennin, con un deje de impaciencia en su voz. Kitai, lo miro fijamente y él también lo hizo, y, mientras ellos se enfrascaban en una lucha de miradas, y después de lo que yo sentí varias eternidades (en realidad solo un minuto), ella respondió en un suspiro:

-Una técnica secreta.

Ero-sennin, al igual que yo, espero una explicación más… profunda. Pero ella solo se quedó rígida, con las manos cruzando su pecho, mientras miraba a Ero-sennin con enojo. Él, simplemente, se levantó, se puso frente a ella, y le dijo en voz baja:

-¿Qué clase de técnica fue esa? ¿A qué Clan perteneces? ¿Es cierto que tus padres están muertos? ¿Y qué fue eso de "llámame como quieras"? ¿A qué estás jugando, Kitai?

-A nada. Y no voy a responder ninguna pregunta –le dijo mientras alzaba la barbilla.

-Muy bien. No tendré más remedio que usar el chantaje. Respóndeme –dijo mientras, su brazo que se ocultaba detrás de la espalda, salió, y mostró la bolsa de Kitai. La reacción de Kitai fue inmediata: parecía como si todo su cuerpo estuviera listo para partirle el cuello a Ero-sennin. Sin embargo, evaluó la situación, se dio cuenta que ella era muy pequeña para luchar contra él y que seguramente él tendría más experiencia… tomo una gran bocanada de aire, se acercó a Ero-sennin, hasta quedar a centímetros de su rostro y le respondió de forma unánime:

-Como ya te dije, fue un Hijutsu perteneciente al clan Hashigo –cuando mencionó el nombre de su Clan, se le rompió la voz y tardó un momento en recuperar la compostura- Sí, mis padres, como el resto de mi Clan fue aniquilado por orden directa del Yondaime Mizukage, con ayuda de algunas otras aldeas, como: Iwagakure, a la cual se le pago por prestar su servicio, y Sunagakure, a quién se le fue rechazado por mi Clan, la oportunidad de hacer parte del poder militar de esa aldea, y decidieron que lo mejor sería eliminarnos para no presentar "futuros problemas" –la última frase quedo colgando en el aire. Kitai recitó esto con voz monótona, lo contó como si fuera un discurso practicado. Y eso, solo lo hizo más escalofriante.

-Kitai… -empezó a decir Ero-sennin. Pero Kitai, le interrumpió.

-Eso era lo que quería, ¿no? De igual forma, usted ya lo sabía –dijo ella con un tono acusador- Como sea, ya se lo dije. Devuélvame mi bolsa, para largarme de aquí –dijo en un tono de voz frío.

-No. Quiero que me cuentes tu historia –dijo Ero-sennin mientras se sentaba, y ponía la bolsa a su lado- Si quieres la bolsa tan desesperadamente, debe ser que… -rebusco entre la bolsa, y saco un pequeño cofre, y lo miro con fingida admiración. Por otro lado, Kitai, no necesitaba ocultar sus emociones. En su rostro se mostraba que estaba enojada, de verdad. Su cuerpo estaba tenso, y empezó a avanzar un paso, mirando a Ero-sennin, como si evaluara como sería la mejor forma de matarlo. Mi reacción fue inmediatamente. Me interpuse entre ellos- ¿es esto importante, Kitai? –dijo Ero-sennin.

-Quítate de en medio, Naruto –dijo ella, pero no me miro, solo lo miraba a él- ¿Eres sordo o qué? Quítate o te quito –amenazo, mirándome fijamente. En sus ojos vi, que de verdad estaba decidida a pelear conmigo para llegar a Ero-sennin.

-No. Somos dos contra uno. Tenemos ventaja numérica. ¿Quieres el cofre de vuelta? Cuéntanos tu historia –le respondí también en tono amenazador. Ella me miro, regreso la vista a Ero-sennin, volvió a mirarme, cerró los ojos, tomo una gran bocanada de aire, nos miró a ambos y dijo sin pronunciar ningún sonido: no.

Fue casi la última cosa que dijo en varios días.

* * *

**Sé que el capitulo anterior fue un poco corto... lo sé. Pero, hoy les traje un nuevo capitulo, un poco más extenso. Además que ya conocen un poco más la historia de Kitai. Pero, bueno, esto es solo un poco de todos lo que están a punto de descubrir. Ahora, como ya se dieron cuento Naruto, está contando desde su punto de vista. Así será también en el próximo capitulo, y Kitai tomará de nuevo el mando de la situación (oh, yeah!) Bueno, espero que lo hayan disfrutado. **

**Por favor, déjame cualquier comentario, queja y/o sugerencia. Gracias por dejar sus reviews.**

**Un beso y un abrazo psicológico desde Colombia.**


End file.
